starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Атмосфера
thumb|250px Атмосфера ( ) — совокупность газов, которые окружали ряд небесных тел, обладающих достаточной массой, чтобы гравитация могла удержать их, либо же поддерживаемая искусственно. Те или иные виды атмосферы присутствовали на многих планетах, спутниках и больших астероидах. Почти все расы в Галактике нуждались в атмосфере чтобы дышать. Некоторые места массового обитания живых существ, такие как экуменополисы, имели недостаточно естественных средств (в первую очередь - растительности) для саморегуляции состава атмосферы, и те заменялись техногенными аналогами. Так, на Корусанте располагалось несколько атмосферных увлажнителей - установок, контролирующих погоду в городах.Star Wars: Empire at War Во время колониального периода Галактической Империи была установлена классификация атмосфер. Эта система впоследствии была принята почти всеми правительствами в галактике и разделяла все атмосферы на четыре различные категории. Атмосферы первого типа (Тип I) Пригодна для дыхания thumb|200px|right|[[Планета Альдераан с пригодной для дыхания атмосферой первого типа.]] Планеты с подобным типом атмосферы почти всегда пригодны для жизни и дыхания. Иногда, в подобных атмосферах присутвуют вредные примеси и газы. Флора или некоторые её аналоги, которые вырабатывают кислород имеются на всех планетах с атмосферой первого типа. Атмосферы второго типа (Тип II) Желательна дыхательная маска Атмосфера второго типа содержала приемлемое содержание кислорода и азота. Из-за низкой концентрации требуемых газов или наличия вредных примесей и вредных газов организмам людей и большинства других видов наносился ущерб за довольно короткий период времени. Многие виды в галактике могли дышать в атмосфере второго типа без затруднений и нанесения вреда собственному здоровью. Для некоторых видов, подобный тип атмосферы являлся естественным. Атмосферы третьего типа (Тип III) Дыхательная маска необходима В атмосфере третьего типа, из-за наличия токсичных газов или вредных примесей, отсутствия или низкой концентрации кислорода и азота использование дыхательной маски было необходимым. Для людей и большинства других видов, попытка дышать без маски сильно затрудняла дыхание быстро приводя к потере трудоспособности. Некоторые виды могли дышать и вести нормальную жизнедеятельность в подобном типе атмосферы, для отдельных видов, такой тип являлся не просто приемлемым, а вполне естественным. Атмосферы четвёртого типа (Тип IV) Требуется скафандр Атмосферы четвертого типа обычно были токсичными, легковоспламеняющимися или вовсе отсутствовали. Большинство рас в галактике не могут дышать в подобном типе атмосферы, а попытка нахождения в ней без скафандра могла привести даже к смерти. Лишь небольшое количество видов могли дышать в четвертом типе атмосферы, и еще меньшее количество могло жить в ней. Примеры планет четвёртого типа: Скако. Тонкая атмосфера Поддерживалась при недостаточной гравитации генератором планетарного щита с соответствующей функцией. Пример такой атмосферы известен на Кесселе. Другие значения Слово «атмосфера» так же использовалось для обозначения дыхательной смеси, заполняющей палубы кораблей. Пробитый корпус мог разгерметизироваться, что приводило к потере атмосферы (декомпрессии). Появления * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 29: Высший, часть 1 * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас * Странствия джедая: По следам джедая * Star Wars: Jango Fett * * * * Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Дарт Мол: Заговор теней * Войны клонов. Гамбит: Осада * * * Последний джедай * Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 8: Трудные мишени, часть 3 * Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике * Way of the Wookiee! * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Domain of Evil * * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Tag & Bink Are Dead 1 * The Long Arm of the Hutt * * Under a Black Sun * Debts to Pay * Beyond the Rim * The Jewel of Yavin * Звёздные войны, выпуск 15: Звёздная дуэль! * Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four * Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1 * Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 4 * Звёздные войны 7: Из руин Альдераана, часть 1 * Звёздные войны 10: Из руин Альдераана, часть 4 * Звёздные войны 14: Пять дней одного ситха, часть 2 * Звёздные войны 15: Бунтарка, часть 1 * World of Fire! * The Word for World is Death! * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Галактика страха: Город мёртвых * Галактика страха: Планета чумы * Галактика страха: Призрак джедая * Галактика страха: Армия ужаса * Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы * Галактика страха: Рой * Галактика страха: Спора * Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня * Галактика страха: Клоны * Галактика страха: Голод * Империя и Восстание: Лезвие бритвы * Rebel Heist 2 * * * * * ''Operation: Elrood'' * The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook * * [[Dark Forces: Rebel Agent audio drama|''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent audio drama]] * * Тёмные силы: Рыцарь-джедай / audio drama * * * * * * * * * Я — джедай! * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Судьба джедаев: Изгнание * Судьба джедаев: Знамение * Судьба джедаев: Бездна * Звёздные войны. Наследие 21: Неукротимые, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 25: Тайный Храм, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 49: Крайности, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Пленница плавающего мира, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 9: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 11: Разыскивается: Аня Соло, часть 1 }} Источники * * * * * * Справочник по «Последнему приказу» * * * * * * * * The Star Wars Planets Collection * * * * * * * * * * * * Platt's Starport Guide * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Flashpoint! Brak Sector * * * * * Разведка Альянса докладывает... * * * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * The DarkStryder Campaign * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * * * * * * Heroes & Rogues * Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре» * Справочник по «Академии джедаев» * * * * * * * * * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * ''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars: The Thrawn Trilogy * * Endgame * Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures * Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy * * * Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids * * * * The Black Sands of Socorro * Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear * Lords of the Expanse * * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * * * * Alien Encounters * The Far Orbit Project * Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon * Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * * * * * * * Корусант и Центральные Миры * * Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца * * * * * Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima * Иллюстрированный атлас * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit * * * * Star Wars: Force Collection * Enter the Unknown * Солнца фортуны * Dangerous Covenants * * * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * Твердыни сопротивления}} Примечания Категория:Газы